


Severus Snape and the Hope of Ho-oh

by GabxLuci2796



Series: The boy who became a legand with his pokemon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aloha pokemon and forms, Alternate Universe, Author likes flowers, F/M, Gen, Good Dumbledore, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Peter, House unity, Kreacher is Abra, Lady Loki, M/M, Marauders' Era, Matchmaker Dumbledore, Multi, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petunia and vernon have magic, She does not regret it, Shiny Feebas, Shiny Rosalie, There will be harry potter MAGICAL CREATURES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think any one has done this before so I decided that I will.<br/>As a young boy all Severus ever dreamed of was a life away from his abusive father and finally after waiting for so long he finally had his chance in the form of letter. Now with his best friend lily they will go to world with magic and Pokémon with new friends and enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wish come true

All his life as far as he could remember the only thing that Severus wanted was to be happy. Sure he had his best friend Lily who was in fact his only friend in this miserable place called Spinner's End. But those happy moments with Lily seemed to be always over shadowed by the bad. Now you'll find yourself asking why this boy who should be happy but was instead miserable would be his home life.

The reason is his father. You see Severus's father, Tobias Snape, was a very  cruel drunk and when he's not saying hurtful things in a drunk stupor he's acting out on beating poor Severus. Now your wondering why Severus's mother isn't doing anything to stop this the truth is she died when Severus was three years old. The only thing that he could remember about her was her smile and a gentle lullaby she used to sing to him along with a few stories she told about her time in Hogwarts and the adventures she had with her Pokémon. There were also her worn old books she had from being a Hogwarts student that Severus poured over and corrected but Sadly all her Pokémon had died as well all except for two, a Froslass and a Petilil, both are quiet young but they brought so much joy to a boy who no longer knew what his mother looked like and not know the true joy of being well loved and cared for.

 

If your wondering why Severus other relatives didn't take him in its because he had none on his father's side and his mother ran from her's so to be honest Severus really didn't know if his relatives even knew about him or if they all died. But well get into that later into the future for now lets focus on the present. Severus and Lily along with the two Pokémon where playing when suddenly a creature that Lily had never seen before landed right in front of them. "What is that" whispered Lily in awe. "That's a Mandibuzz its a Pokémon" said Severus as he noticed the Pokémon carrying a card, "Hey Lily take a look at this" Severus showed her the card.

 

_To Severus Snape and Lily Evans,_

_We are proud to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Pokémon. You have each been given a list to be found inside this letter. School begins September First. We look forward to your arrival._

_Signed Minerva Mcgonagle Deputy Head mistress_

 

"Severus we got in!!! We're going to Hogwarts!!!!" said Lily with joy as she jumped around Severus in a circle. "Yeah" whispered Severus as tears of joy slid down his face, "We're going to Hogwarts."


	2. wands and  poke balls

As Lily and Severus celebrated over the fact that  they got accepted another child in Spinner's end received an invitation who was helping her parents out with cleaning. Her name, Petunia Evans. Her letter arrived by a Zubat. Oh she was so excited along her parents. When Lily and Severus entered the Evans household they were told the good news which increased when Lily and Severus also said they received letters as well. Somewhere in London a pudgy boy and girl were helping their mother in the garden when they received a letter from a Pidgey. The children and their parents were thrilled at receiving the letter but what nobody knew was that the one of the children would be meeting their future spouse when they went to Diagon alley.

 

The day came for the children to go to the wizarding world for the first time with an older witch named Malva Wolava  and her Beedrill. After the introductions were over they headed off onto the night bus  before heading to the Leaky Cauldron and entering into the wizard market place. The group gathered potions, robes, books, quills, and other items they need. The only thing left on the list were the wands and Pokémon. Along the way they asked questions about Pokémon and the wizarding world.

 

They finally arrived at Ollivander's. They entered the dusty shop and went up to the desk. "Hello, welcome to my Shop. Now then who will be the first to get their wands and Pokémon." Marge stepped forward and after three tries she found her wand made of a stern twelve and a half inch oak and the hair of a snubbull for the type of independent girl she is, also it is quiet good at charms and care for magical creatures and Pokémon. The Pokémon that came with the wand was a snubbull which Marge named Ripper. Vernon went next and on his first try he had his wand made of a stiff 10 and a half inches of Hibiscus pollen and oak for a boy who was efficient in tasks he set his mind to, great in alchemy and transfiguration. The pokemon  he received  was a lickitung.

 

Petunia was next with seven tries. On her eight one she had a wand of nine and five inches with petals made of Salvia and a core of fur from a glameow. Her Pokémon was in fact a glameow and she decided (after checking the gender) to name the Pokémon Zinnia. It was then Lily's turn and on her fifth try she had a springy wand good for hexes and herbology with a strand of mermaid hair and the scale of a gyarados for someone with a good heart, strong and loyal to all they hold dear. Her Pokémon was a fennekin she lovingly named Carnation.

At last it was Severus's turn. However his turn took fourteen tries before ending with an eight inch ash wood wand with a core of a scale from a Milotic and a Dragonair. The wand was made for one who had great potential and a gentle heart and soul. Next was the pokeball which contained a shiny (purple) Feebas Severus named LOTUS.

 

Happy with their purchases they then went and bought ice cream and poffins for themselves and their Pokémon. Finishing the food the group left Diagon Alley and went home. Everyone went to bed with dreams of adventures they would have when they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

 

 

 

 


	3. meetings

Severus  woke up early  for a few reasons. One is he is going  to  Hogwarts. Two it would  be  with friends. And Three  he would  be  away from  his father  for most of the year. Severus  jumped  out  of  his worn down  bed and gathered  the belongings he needed rushed out the door  before  his father  could  get his hands on him. Severus  went to the Evans house and together he and the girls got dropped off at the Kings Crossing.

 

The group  meet up with  the  Dursley siblings at platform  9 and 3/4  and boarded  the train quickly  to get seats. They found  a cozy compartment  made up in ivory and teal  colors and cushions with pillows. They hoisted  their luggage into the room that could fit in  fourteen  people  with leg room to spare and settled in  quite  nicely.

Lily  pulled out  her Charms book and settled  down  to  read with her fennekin  curled  up next to  her. Deciding to do the same the others  released their Pokémon  from their poke balls to cuddle  with   their Pokémon. They stayed like that for a few minutes  before  the  compartment  door slid open causing everything to stop and focus on the new arrivals.

THERE where four boys, two with brown hair and two with black hair however the boys didn't look to be related at all. "Sorry to barge in but everywhere else is full mind if we join you?", asked a tall brown boy who looked  like  he  was terribly  ill, "Sorry I forgot  to  introduce  myself  I am Remus Lupin and these   three are blokes are James potter, the black haired boy with glasses, the mischievous  looking  boy is Sirius  Black and finally the other mousy looking brunette  is named  Peter Pettergrew." 

"SURE you  can join us the more the merrier" said Vernon as he waved them in. "is this your first year at hogwarts?" asked   Marge who was not one to  beat around  the bush. "YES IT IS I am hoping  to be in Gryffindor" said James as he plopped himself down between Petunia  and  Lilly. "Why would you  want to be in Gryffindor  it sounds  like  being  in  the  stomach  of one" questioned Petunia.  "It's nothing like that its one of the four houses of Hogwarts. you see the houses represent  not only the founders but also what characteristics  you have as well. For example  Ravenclaw is for those with intellect and prone to not doing anything  rash, Hufflepuff for those who are humble and easy going, Slytherine are those who  are  mischievous  and cunning, finally  there's  Gryffindor  house of the who are  loyal and charge in without  a  plan well at least from what I heard from asking around" said Peter who placed himself next to Vernon and released his Pokémon  a Ratatta.

HOURS  passed  by  before finally  reaching  hogwarts. Getting  of the train they were led to small boats by a giant of a fellow called Hagrid that could only  hold four in a boat. once everyone  was settled in without the possibility of anyone going overboard to weed their way across the lake to the castle. The view was gorgeous  the castle  looking like it came out right of a fairy tale. Setting foot on to the castle  grounds the children were led to stand outside the great hall where a witch by the name of Professor McGonagall  told them of what was expected  of them before opening the huge doors to the  great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it of but I have to figure out where I want people to be placed though Snape is still going to the Snakes. Maybe Remus and Lilly in Ravenclaw ? Marge in Gryffindor and Petunia in Hufflepuff ? If you have any idead please review .


	4. The sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter yet in all my stories it certainly feels like it but this chapter has been a pain in the neck but I made it and i have decided to do aloha pokemon and aloha pokemon forms I MAY even add mega evolution but definitely later I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Ps I have a poll going on fanfiction.net my profile is Gabxluci027 so if you have an account on fanfiction.net I urge you to go vote because this decision depends on your choice so please vote.  
> Pps some one complained about the position of the way I make my chapters so here.

The sight that greeted the first years were bright stars of the evening sky and lit candles floating in the air. The students  watched the group as they made their  way  to  a raised platform  with a stool and a dingy looking hat. Waiting anxiously  but not knowing  what  for the first years nervously  fiddled  with  their sleeved when all of a sudden  the hat spoke . 

_"Listen to what I say,_

_About what happened  long ago,_

_The four founders gathered  and this is  what  they said,_

_'Let's build a school for the young_

_And teach them all we know'_

_So the founders said and that is what they  did with a few of their pokemon ,_

_Wise Rowena Ravenclaw whose eyes are like midnight  with clever Roserade and  mystical Meowstic claimed those with bright  minds and ones who seek the truth above all else,_

_Next was Brave Godric Gryffindor  sword in hand with his old fiery  friend  Blazekin and passionate  Manectric said those with courage  and Loyalty are  the ones  I'll teach,_

_ Salazar  Slytherine  in robes of silver spoke with tricky Zoroark and solenm Absol by his side spoke that those with tricks and cunning He will train so they will reach their full potential,_

  _Helga Hufflepuff  with daisies  in her hair finally  said her  peace with graceful Gardevoir and peaceful Alomomola , 'I  will take in those with goodwill and caring hearts teaching them all I know,_

  _But what about when they were gone they stumbled about without  a clue,_

  _What  would  become of the  great school they created,_

  _This the four wizards  and witches  pondered until Gryffindor  found the answer,_

  _He picked up his hat  and with a wave of his hand gave this old hat a brain,_

  _So now I am here before  you put me on and give me a grand old try,_

  _For you will find no better hat to sort you than I."_

 

 

Applause  was given after the speech when it died down a brunette  woman wearing her hair in  tight bun and a no-nonsense  expression  took the stand with what appeared  to be a rolled up parchment  in her hand. "When I call your name you will come up and be seated  I will then place the Sorting  Hat upon your head which it will the  sort you upon which House fits you best", said  the strict looking woman as she unraveledthe parchment.

( Alright I am not doing all the unimportant  characters it will take too long and the names will not be in order. )

"Remus Lupin."

"Ravenclaw!"

 "Petunia Evans."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sirius Black"

"Gryffindor!"

 "James Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

 "Peter Pettergrew."

"Hufflepuff!!"

"Marge Dursley."

"Gryffindor!!"

Severus Snape."

Severus nervously approached the three legged stool with the  stern looking witch next to it. The hat nearly swallowed  his vision   when it was  _placed atop his head. 'Well now this is interesting.'_

'How so?' 

_For starters  you seem to fit in all the houses. Gryffindor for loyalty, Slytherine  for Mischief, Ravenclaw  for intelligence, and Hufflepuff  for kindness but I think the best house for you is...._

"Slytherine!!!!!"

The brunette  woman  lifted the sorting hat off of  Severus  as he made his way over to table with a green and silver banner hanging over the massive table filled with wizards and witches  who had an aristocratic  air  about them. Severus  was able to squeeze in between what appeared  to be a second year female with wild untamed hair and a spark of insanity in her dark brown almost pitch black eyes, but she had this  allure that made you want to get wrapped  up  in a Web filled with poison and she a black widow come to devour your soul. "Well what do we have here a disgusting  little vermin," sneered the girl that seemed to make her even more scary than before.

The other was what must be a third year with silvery blonde haired male and  aqua blue eyes so pale it looked more like clear running water in a stream kind of color instead.  Strong cheek bones helped pronounce  lips the color of snow that parted to speak in a voice that one listens to and obeys. "Hold your tongue Bellatrix. Welcome to Slytherine, I am Lucius Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you but I'm ..." "Ah no need to be scared everything  will be alright  if you stick with me Severus."   "Thank you, could you tell me who the teachers are?"

"Well you have already meet Professor  McGonagall  who teaches  Transfiguration , Next is Professor Flitwick who teaches Charms, then Professor Slughorn (our head of house) teaches potions,  theres the head master Albus Dumbledore  and finally there's Professor  Loki the young lady with long black hair that reaches the woman's  waist ."

Severus  turned to look at the woman, she was stunning with emerald green eyes that shimmered with emotions, perfect cupid shaped  lips the color like that of a pink rose spread wide open to reveal pearly teeth in a huge smile that emphasized high rosy cheeking bones that fit her cream colored skin and heart shaped face. Severus was also able to see, even thought the professor was sitting down that the teachers body was a knockout  body with a bust that was huge and a tiny waist with long legs that couldn't be hidden beneath her sea grean robes  with what appeared  to  be jellyfish swimming  around in hypnotic  motions.

"Rumor has  it that she is supposedly a princess from another  region, some say from space and there's also talk of her having a suitor who's wealthy beyond imagined" continued Lucius as he helped himself to a scoop of the mash potatoes.  Severus attention  was drawn to the high table again and noticed that Professor  Loki was staring at him. When the professor  noticed Severus  attention  on her, she sent him a wink before turning  her attention  to  the person next to her to discuss some topic probably  academic  topics. "I guess it could be true after all this is the Wizarding world anything  is possible," said Severus  before finally starting to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I added in lady loki I thought why not it is an idea nobody thought of so I went for it.  
> Also Don't forget to vote remember your opinion matters.
> 
> Ps I tried my hand at the Sorting Hat's speech it has parts from when it first spoke during ^Harry Potter and the Sorcerors stone^ but please let me know if I did it justice also I will only be focusing on a few of my stories at a time for better focus.
> 
> Pps. Remus = Ravenclaw, Marge = Gryffindor, Peter = Hufflepuff, James = Gryffindor, Snape is Slytherine, lily = Ravenclaw , vernon = Gryffindor , petunia = Hufflepuff , and Sirius is Gryffindor just so everyone understands


	5. Class in session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... I am lazy......

In the middle of a hallway where  three young boys trying to make sense of a magical castle. "Bloody hell where are we?" Asked Vernon as he tried to make sense of the twisting corridors that would lead to the classroom for their first class if the year. "Let's just pick one and see where it leads off  too," exclaimed  Sirius as he headed down the path on his left, only to go right back to where he started this time crashing into James causing both to fall to the ground.  "Oof. Well that was just a brilliant idea wasn't it" said James sarcastically from his place on the floor. "Oh bugger off you twat" grumbled Sirius where he landed on top of James.

 

"Both of you shut your trap and help me figure out how to get us out of here before we end up with detention  on our first day of class" Vernon growled out who was a tad short of reaching his breaking point. "Sir yes sir" said James and Sirius as they scrambled off the floor to get into the muggle version of soldiers standing at attention  in front of a drill sergeant. The duo had quickly  learned not to upset Vernon when another first year made fun of Marge. The boys made a pact to never get on the bad side of the son of a former army general for a father and a mother who is a warden for criminal women. They will never look at a tooth brush the same way again.

 

"Now children there's no need for tempers to flare up," came a silky voice from behind the boys. Started the three urn ed around  to meet Professor Lois dressed in robes of white with blooming yellow daffodils  at the bottom and her hair in a simple braid. "Sorry for the trouble professor we haven't been able figure out how to get out of here," sighed Vernon, " And to be honest  it's a pain in the neck."

 

"I'm sure it is children but it's no fault of your own." "What do you mean professor?" Asked James.  "Magic is not always helpful and not when it is being weld by a sentinel  castle. Am I right Lady Hogwarts?" Asked Loki. The corridor  bled away to reveal a long, wide hallway. "We have basically been going around in circles this whole time!!!!!", roared Vernon who was turning an interesting  color of purple. "I'm afraid so dear. Hogwarts is a sentient being  that acts own it's own when it pleases.", said Loki as she gestured the trio to follow her down the hall.

 

 The trio was led to an arched shaped door made of birch with polished sleek knob and key whole. Professor Loki opened it to reveal a classroom of first year gryffindores and slytherins. "Children please take your seats and we will begin our first lesson," said Loki with a gentle smile on her face.


End file.
